User blog:CandaceFan/Phineas and Ferb Trivia
Just warning you: Some episodes will be Fanon episodes. # Who voices Vanessa? #Fill Ins: Come let's (1) into the (2)! One good scare oughta (3) ya! #Sabu is related to which character: Buford, Suzy, or Baljeet? #Who says "As it should be."? #Who says "With your mechanical inclinations and my scientific expertise"? #Who sings "Baliwood"? #Who sings "Queen of Mars" and "What Does He Want"? #Fill Ins: This is the room where we (4) compression, this is the (5) where we (6) recoil! #Fill Ins: (7) I'm the (8) of (9), I was (10) on (11)! #Who voices Candace? Next Round #Fill Ins: ____ bands, ___ balls, made with super-special ___ #Who sings: "Welcome to Tokyo", "Little Brothers", "Evil Boys" #Who is Stacy's cousin? #Who is Candace's enemy? #Who voices: Danny, Phineas, Perry, Doof, Klimpaloon #How old is Phineas in the future that he, Ferb, and Candace visit? #Django is based of Swampy Marsh's son. (True or False) #Who sings: "History of Rock", "It's So Much Fun Not Knowing Where You're Going" #Who does not appear in "Christmas Vacation!"? (Candace, Vanessa or Phineas) #"Perry the Teenager" is a parody of what song? Next Round #Which song has not been aired yet? ("Me Myself and I", "Run Candace Run", "Spa Day") #Fill Ins: Summer belongs to ___ and ___ around the ___! We wouldn't ___ it if it wasn't true! #Fill Ins: ___ for The Bettys #Fill Ins: You gotta ___ your ___ bongos! And bring your ___ bass ___! And with the ___ ___ you'll go ___ ___ ___! #How many bands are in the series currently? #How many songs have currently been aired? #Fill Ins: Give me a ___ and I'll ___ it a ___! #Fill Ins: Me ___ and I! Don't see eye to eye! Me ___ and ___ don't get along! #Fill Ins: Put That ___ Away/Does This ___ Make Me Look ___? #Which character is in Chronicles of Meap? (Vanessa, Candroid, Clay Aiken) Next Round #Who sings "Give Me a Grade"? #Fill Ins: My ___ understood me, put ___ inside of ___, that I could ___ the ___ out! #Fill Ins: ___ Loses Her ___ #Ferb is from Britain. (True or False) #Candace is a child at heart. (True or False) #Where is Stacy from? #Fill Ins: Welcome to ___! Being ___ that ___ are ___! We can visit ___ delightful us, welcome to ___! #What episode has the song "Mix and Mingle Machine"? #Fill Ins: ___ and greet ___ of the ___ so be sure that your ___ ___! You've only ___ a ___ to ___ a ___ ___ in a ___ and ___ Machine! #Fill Ins: It's been a ___ ___ ___ and there were moments when I ___ that we'd ever ___ the ___ where we could ___ and ___ about it! Next Round #Who sings "Alien Heart"? #Fill Ins: ___ and Thor #Fill Ins: ___ kept learning all the ___ my ___ had! I made ___ go ___ till it was ___ ___ it was ___! #Fill Ins: ___ the ___, ___ the ___, come on thumb, it's ___ time! #Fill Ins: ___ Day, yeah! P&F on da ___! We gonna ___ you with ___ and ___ you ___ like a ___! #Who is the lead singer of PFT? #Fill Ins: ___ chika ___ ___! That's what ___ ___ says! Mow mow mow! And my ___ starts ___ it! #Who sings: "I'm Me", "Hop to the Finish", "One Good Scare" #Who sings: "Got That Christmas Feeling" #Fill Ins: I think my ___ is an alien! Invading force from ___ ___! She said she was from ___ of town, but I ___ what she ___! Next Round #Fill Ins: From the ___ of the ___, to the ___ of ___! My forefathers and their ___ ___ knew one thing very clear! That to be a ___ ___ in life, you have to ___ the ___! But if I cannot build this ___, my dreams will become ___! ___! ___! #Fill Ins: ___ let me tell you all ___ evil ___! I'm gonna ___ your ___ with a ___ ___ and ___ rhymes! #Fill Ins: ___ all got a ___ controlling us! (Just me!) ___ all got a___ ___ us! (I'd ___ if I was ___!) #Who is the mayor of Danville? #Fill Ins: I bear lots of ___ to ___! They never bring my ___ up on time! Taxi drivers really ___ my ___! If they ___ would it ___ be a ___? #Fill Ins: ___ Day's ___ and my ___ is a mess! ___ ___ is a lot of ___ and ___ Day's a ___! Next Round #Who says : "Ferb?" "Vanessa?" "No matter where we go, Ferb knows everyone." #Fill Ins: ___ Family ___ #True/False: There are no references in Summer Belongs to You #True/False: Stacy is from Berlin #Who says: "Eeeeeeevil little booooooyyyyyyssss!", "Romance is a Jeremy bedroom.", "Am I thinking of a junkyard or something else?" #Fill Ins: The ___ glazes red over the ___ ___! Red as the blood of all who ___! Pumped into the ___ of this ___ choir! The size and the shape of a ___ clenched in ___! #Fill Ins: ___ Momo is My ___ #Fill Ins: We're ___ and we're ___, at the edge of our seats ___! #How old is Ferb? #True/False: City of Love is sung in Spain Next Round #Fill Ins: ___ and ___: ___ Vacation! #Fill Ins: Listen up ___ and I'll ___ ya about ___ and ___ at a ___ ___! #Who says: "I'm a strong woman, fast-talking, big bad dog-walking, high-faluting, drum-beating, foot-stomping, corn-popping, speeding locomotive that just won't stop!", "She went off with someone else.", "It's my Tree-Related Wish!" #Who is a hot apple pie with a cherry on top? #Who sings "City of Love"? #Who does not appear in Nerds Of a Feather? (Phineas, Candace, Isabella) #Fill Ins: ___ and Ferbots, ___ and ___, ___ and Ferbots, ___ and ___! We're ___ and ___ and we're ___ our feet to the ___ ___ ___ beat! #Fill Ins: Fill Ins: There's two of us on the ___, and I don't want to sound mean, but I'll ___ ya that I'm ___ without me! #What is Doof's scheme in Hawaiian Vacation? #What is Phineas's Big Plan in Atlatis? Next Round #Who sings the title song for "Don't Even Blink"? #How many episodes have title songs? #Challenge: List every episode where Ferb's line is a song or part of it. #Fill Ins: Isabella ___-Shapiro #Fill Ins: ___ Doofenshmirtz #Guess That Episode: Doofenshmirtz mentions his hatred of golf and explains it. #How old is Stacy? #Who says: "You'll be 88 1/2.", "I'm Fabulous!", "No, no I can't." #Guess That Episode: Phineas and his friends are sick in bed, so they have fun by playing videogames. #Fill Ins: ___ A ___ Controlling ___ Next Round #Guess That Episode: The 10 best Season 1 songs are replayed with 3 extensions and a music video designed to be stuck in your heads FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! #True/False: Gitchee Gitchee Goo is the most popular song of the series. #True/False: Linda's "singing voice" is actually Olivia Olson. #Fill Ins: ___ ___ ___ means that I love you, Baby! Baby! BABY! Baby baby baby baby! #Candace is voiced by the actress who plays which character? (Maddie in "Suite Life", Jasmine in "Aladdin", Susie in "All Grown Up") #Isabella dresses like which cartoon girl? (Helga in "Hey Arnold", Katara in "Avatar the Last Airbender", Pepper Ann in "Pepper Ann") #Fill Ins: ___ and Ferb: ___ Boogaloo #Fill Ins: ___ we'll be flyin, ___-___ #Fill Ins: ___ City of ___ #Which character does not appear during Technology vs. Nature? (Isabella, Ferb, Phineas) Next Round #Name all of the different language dubs of "Phinedroids and Ferbots" where the Brobots sound evil. #Guess the Character: A tomboyish girl who was Baljeet's friend in India. #Who sings "Where Did We Go Wrong"? #Fill Ins: How could we be ___ when I ___ we'd been ___ ___? #Fill Ins: I ___ Don't ___ ___ #Fill Ins: I must ___ my ___! (He's got to be good!) I must ___ my ___! (He's ___!) Next Round #Which Fireside Girl is evil? #How many episodes have Candace's name in them? #Fill Ins: ____! ____! Baby you don't need an ___ degree! Everybody smellin my ___! S to the I to the M to the P! #Fill Ins: ___ the ___ ___! Death-defying wonder! #Fill Ins: She's a ___-___ teenage girl of ___! #Fill Ins: Curse you, Perry the ___! #Who says: "Rock and roll!", "METAL! Pound your fist in the air!" #Fill Ins: You Gotta ___ Your ___! #Fill Ins: Jenny ___ #Fill Ins: ___ Even ___ Next Round #Maplestrip's icon is a scene from what episode? #Who voices the hotel manager in "Hawaiian Vacation"? #Fill Ins: ___ Belongs To ___ #How long was Summer Belongs to You? (The episode AND the song) #Fill Ins: "___ with 5 bucks, they do." #Where is Candace from? #In what country does "Elementary My Dear Stacy" take place? #Fill Ins: You're wrong. You're ___ wrong, or I'm ___ right. #Fill Ins: Once they made it ___ in ___! #Fill Ins: I know you ___ they're ___ but Mom I'm here to tell! Those ___ O Y ___ are just ___ V ___ I ___! Next Round #Fill Ins: I'm The ___ Genie #"She's The Mayor" is before which episode? {"Meet Max Modem", "Spa Day", "Flop Starz") #Who says: "I find it tedious to repeat", "That's Belgium isn't it?", "I smell muffins." #Who does not sing in "Christmas Vacation"? (Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Phineas) #What episode is on PFMuffinStrike455's icon? Next Round #True/False: Phineas is Indonesian. #What episode is PhineasFlynn123's icon? #Fill Ins: ___ A ___ #Fill Ins: ___ But ___ Away #Fill Ins: It's my ___-Related Wish! (___ Related Wish) My ___ related wish! (___ related wish) I'll tell you what it is when we get to ___. Next Round #Challenge: List EVERY background character who appears during Summer Belongs to You (the song, I mean.) #True/False: Jeremy doesn't have his band anymore. #Who has sung the most so far? #True/False: "Evil Love" was sung by Candace and Jeremy #Who sings "Backyard Beach"? Next Round #Fill Ins: ___ and Ferbots #Which character sounds like a Wizards of Waverly Place character? (Amanda, Phineas, Vanessa) #Who voices the Brobots? #Who sings: Floor after Floor, Spa Day, Ride From Outer Space, Irt's So Much Fun Not Knowing Where You're Going (The Maze Song) #Who says: "It got up and danced away.", "Baby baby baby baby!", "We're gonna crash." #Who is Phineas's girlfriend? #Guess That Episode: Candace switches clothes with her dark, Goth counterpart, Vanessa. #Fill Ins: My ___ Mummy And Me #Fill Ins: I'll ___ him to my ___ guy and he'll flee from my ___ mummy and me! #Who says: "Lo hicimos! We did it!", "Is that the Baljeatles?", "Hubble Bubble!" Next Round 1. Who does Ferb's singing voice? 2. Fill Ins: It's Spa Day. A day to ___. We'll walk on your ___, we'll be kind..... 3. Who voices Candace? 4. Who sings "Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow"? 5. Who sings "What Does He Want"? 6. Candace is related to which character? (Ferb, Stacy, Vanessa) 7. True/False: Candace does not have a twin. 8. True/False: The plot of "Split Personality" was inspired by an episode of "Darkwing Duck". 9. Who is the first character to be shown kissing someone? 10. Fill Ins: Me, ___ and I Next Round 1. Guess That Episode: Candace becomes a Fireside Girl to get into a concert, but she didn't really have to. 2. Who voices the bird in "Interview With a Platypus"? 3. Guess That Song: Ferb dances to the beat of it in "Nerdy Dancing" 4. What is Doof's scheme in "Perry Lays an Egg"? 5. Fill Ins: "It's pronounced ___ away from ___!" 6. Who says: "O...M...G!", "I know what's wrong with you, you're rusted!" 7. Where IS Perry? 8. What is Monogram's first name? 9. Fill Ins: ___ Does He ___? 10. Why is my avatar a picture of Candace? Next Round 1. Fill Ins: ___ Trouble 2. Fill Ins: ___ Boys 3. Who sings: "What Does He Want?", "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire", "We Wish You A Merry Chistmas"? 4. Fill Ins: I ___ Don't ___ ___ Next Round 1. Who sings "That Christmas Feeling"? 2. How many songs are song parodies? 3. Fill Ins: ___ Side of The ___ 4. True/False: The Beak was aired after Summer Belongs to You 5. Which country aired Split Personality BEFORE Summer Belongs to You? Next Round 1. Who sings "What Does He Want?"? 2. Who plays guitar during "Thank You Santa"? 3. How old is Stacy? 4. Which song from the Holiday Favorites CD was added to Christmas Vacation? Next Round 1. Guess the episode: Isabella gets her tonsils ripped out. 2. Who wears a purple bow? 3. Who is Jenny thought to be the sister of? 4. Guess the character: He brainwashes kids and gets rid of their imagination. Next Round 1. Why are my icons Candace pictures? 2. Who voices Roger Doofenshmirtz's brother? 3. Fill Ins: ___ of a Feather Next Round 1. Guess the Character: Her VA plays a Gothic vampire girl whose Dad is evil, just like her. 2. Which character has never been the subject of Shipping Wars? (Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb) 3. Fill Ins: ___ on An Alien ___ Next Round 1. Fill Ins: ___ a ___ ___! Unusual and ___! You can ___ while you ___ tanned because it's ___! 2. Who is Candace's boyfriend? 3. Guess This Episode: A Candace lookalike comes to Danville and switches lives with Candace. 4. How many times has Irving appeared? Next Round 1. Guess the Episode: Stacy stops being Candace's friend because of her busting obsession, but in the end they're friends again. 2. Fill Ins: ___ ___ Golfing ___ 3. Fill Ins: ___ That ___ Away 4. Who said: "I'm sorry I got you sick", "I N T I M A T E Get Together!", "That's right you've got an orange patina from above your neck down to the ground."? Next Round 1. Guess this Episode: It contains a reference to Star Wars. 2. Fill Ins: ___ Doofenshmirtz 3. Fill Ins: ___ with fifteen bucks they do. 4. Fill Ins: ___ Home ___ 5. Guess this Episode (Fanon): Phineas takes several kids to Tokyo, Japan; where they participate in a challenge. Next Round 1. Fill Ins: You know, on ___...Eh, this was the ___ too. 2. Fill Ins: ___ on the green in her ___ jeans! She's the ___ ___ ___ ___! 3. Who sings "E V I L B O Y S"? 4. The icons of Hyper, Gurgy, and myself are from what shows? 5. Which user was recently cyberbullied (basically) by a Vandal? (TD, Che, Daisy) Next Round 1. Guess the Episode (Fanon): Candace becomes Phineas's substitute teacher. 2. Fill Ins: Gotta ___ Irving For ___ He's ___ 3. Guess the Character: Due to her similarity to Django, she is thought to be his sister. 4. Who sings: The Maze Song, Busted, Trusted, Happy Evil Love Song 5. Who has sung the most songs so far? Next Round 1. Who is Irving's fanboy? 2. Fill Ins: ___ that we're separate, we can do ___! 3. Who says: "Especially a giant fridge."? 4. Fill Ins: ___ Kandace 5. Fill Ins: This is ___. It's where the guitar solo came from. Next Round 1. Fill Ins: ___ you Perry the ___! 2. Fill Ins: I am the ___ Detector. 3. True or False: Stacy is from India. 4. Fill Ins: It's no big ___, I just can't ___ time! I'm tellin ya I ___ the ___! 5. Fill Ins: ___ of ___ Next Round 1. Guess the Character: She's an evil, scary little girl 2. Fill Ins: ___ Have a ___ Party! 3. Fill Ins: Nurse ___ 4. Who sings: It's Hot, Chains on Me, I N T I M A T E Get Together 5. Who voices Candace? Next Round 1. Who says: "But everybody loves a great villain.", "No, no I'm not. Shut up!", "Bow chika bow--wow!" 2. Fill Ins: ___ Wars: The ___ of Doof ___ 3. Fill Ins: ___ Dancin 4. Who sings in "Rollercoaster the Musical"? 5. Fill Ins: Some ___ Force Next Round 1. Fill Ins: He needs ___ for his evil ___ 2. Guess this Episode: Phineas decides to form a band with his friends. 3. Fill Ins: I ain't gonna ___ the ___ taking beatings from my ___! 4. Who voices Baljeet? 5. Guess the Episode: Ferb sings the title song of it. Category:Blog posts